This K02 Independent Scientist Award resubmission application outlines a program of intensive didactic and directed learning and a related research plan regarding the pharmacotherapy of posttrammatic stress disorder (PTSD) in sexually abused children. This program is designed to maximize the candidate's potential to make significant contributions in this field of research. The candidate is an experienced researcher in psychosocial treatment trials for this population, who proposes to expand her expertise to include psychopharmacologic interventions for these children through focus on five specific and interrelated areas: 1) neuropharmacology, including pharmacokinetics and design of pharmacologic treatment trials; 2) the psychobiology of childhood MD, including measurement methodologies; 3) a detailed study of the research methodologies used in pharmacotherapy trials for adults and children with PTSD; 4) psychiatric comorbidity in childhood PTSD (affective and behavioral disorders) and pharmacologic approaches to treating such comorbidities; and 5) advanced research design, methodology and statistical aspects of conducting pharmacotherapy clinical trials and comparative and combined pharmacologic/psychosocial trials. The proposed didactic career development activities are closely coupled with the research plan: the latter proposes to conduct two related, sequential studies, building on the knowledge gained from the former. A dose-ranging study will first be conducted to establish a target dosage of Sertraline to be used in the second study, a randomized controlled trial of Cognitive Behavioral Therapy (CBT) versus Sertraline vs. placebo for 10-18 year old sexually abused children who meet diagnostic criteria for PTSD. The impact of subsequent exposure to traumatic events, comorbid psychiatric disorders, familial functioning, children's sexual abuse cognitions, and placement status (familial vs. residential) on treatment response will also be evaluated. Six- and 12-month follow-up evaluations will be conducted to assess the maintenance of treatment effects. The long-term goals of this career development award are to prepare the candidate to become a mentor to young child abuse researchers and to conduct more extensive comparative and combined pharmacologic/psychosocial treatment trials for children.